


Слово предоставляется

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Sex, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Брюс был человеком многих талантов, однако грязные разговорчики к ним не относились.





	Слово предоставляется

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/gifts).

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Metropolis DC](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218310351.htm).

— Я тебя хочу, — неуверенно, словно на пробу, сказал Брюс.  
— Продолжай, — одобрил Кларк.  
— Если бы ты был здесь… я… Это обязательно?  
— Обязательно.  
— Я бы тебя трахнул.  
— Теперь добавь подробностей.  
— Я… — Брюс тяжело вздохнул. — Я бы посмотрел, как ты раздеваешься.  
— Говори, как будто это происходит.  
— Понял. Момент. Так, ты раздеваешься. Я лежу и смотрю. Ты подходишь ко мне, расстёгиваешь на мне брюки.  
— У тебя уже стоит?  
— Ну… пожалуй.  
— Твой большой член, — простонал Кларк.  
— Да. У меня большой. Он большой… что дальше говорить?

Кларк снова застонал, но уже от разочарования.

Его Брюс был человеком многих талантов, однако грязные разговорчики к ним не относились.

* * *

Поскольку Брюс — настоящий Брюс — не отличался постельным красноречием, Кларк решил, что есть кое-кто, способный прийти не выручку.  


— Мистер Уэйн, — промурлыкал он в трубку.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Ну же, подыграй мне.  
— Выбирайте выражения, когда говорите с боссом, Кент.  
— О да, — выдохнул Кларк. — Ещё.  
— Ваши отчёты никуда не годятся. Я жду вас в своём кабинете, и немедленно. Я собираюсь разложить вас на столе...  
— Да…  
— Я сорву с тебя одежду, свяжу руки твоим же галстуком, — ровным голосом, делая паузы, перечислял Брюс. — Оставлю на тебе только очки.  
— Погоди, ты что, читаешь по бумажке?  
— Эм-м… да? Мой алгоритм проанализировал сайты с эротической прозой. Что-то не так?

* * *

Оставалось ещё одно средство. В конце концов, любая пара, чтобы освежить чувства, вспоминает, как она познакомилась.

— В твоих венах течёт кровь, — прорычал Бэтмен. — Она прольётся!  
— Хорошо.  
— Ты никогда не был богом. И ты никогда не был человеком.  
— Это… не очень-то сексуально, а?

Бэтмен молчал и гневно дышал. Вот это было по-своему горячо.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь… что-то интимное. Чего ты хочешь? Сильно-сильно хочешь…  
— Справедливости.

Кларк мученически вздохнул и застегнул джинсы.

— Давай я просто прилечу к тебе, и мы всё сделаем молча? Так, как ты любишь. Где ты?  
— В Корее.  
— Вылетаю.  
— Ты не хочешь спросить, в Северной или в Южной? Кларк?.. Алло?

* * *

— Слышь, — развязно произнесла трубка голосом Брюса. — Мне тут напели, Супермен любит ушами. Не знаю, правда, нет, но давно хотел сказать — ты расхаживаешь в своём костюме в облипку и явно нарываешься. Такую жопу никакой плащ не скроет. Ох, я бы тебе вставил. Я бы тебя пялил всю ночь напролёт.  
— Что, — выдавил Кларк, густо покраснев.  
— Ебал бы тебя без резинки, вот что. Чтобы ты весь был в моей сперме, внутри и снаружи. И я обычно таким не балуюсь, но тебе бы отсосал. На коленях. У тебя божественный хер, спорим.  
— С-с… — Кларк схватился за край стол. — Спичка… Можешь записать это? Для друга.  
— Замётано.


End file.
